


Tracked Down

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Tracked Down

**Tracked Down**

**Pairing:** Barry Allen/Iris West, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Fandom:** Arrow, Flash

**Word Count:** 373

 

Joe walked into the CCPN building and went straight for Iris. “Iris, have you seen Barry?”

“He’s in Star City. They needed a favor.” Iris closed the file that she was working on. “Felicity called last night while we were at dinner.”

“What do they need him for?” Joe asked.

“I have no idea. He wouldn't tell me.” Iris got up and took the file over to the editor's desk.

Joe followed her. “Did he say when he was coming back?”

“Nope. Sorry Dad.” Iris sighed. “When he comes back, I’ll tell Barry you’re looking for him.”

“Well actually, it's Wally that was looking for him.” Joe smiled. “I'm glad they're getting along. Just tell Barry to call Wally.”

“I will. I have to get back to work.” Iris started to walk back to her desk.

Joe followed her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll let you get back to your work. Don’t forget!”

Iris kissed her father and sat down. Joe waved as he left.

Iris picked up her phone and sent a text to Barry.

“Hurry up and get home. Dad and Wally are looking for you.”

In Star City, Barry checked his phone when it pinged.

“You're not even married yet and she's checking up on you.” Oliver looked over Barry’s shoulder. “Felicity doesn't do that.”

“No. That's because I always know where you are. I just ping your phone or check your position with your sub-dermal tracker.” Felicity chuckled. “You know, I should help Iris out and put a tracker in Barry. Like as a wedding present.”

“I’ll hold him still.” Oliver grinned as Felicity moved behind them.

“You're gonna have to catch me first.” Barry grinned. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. “Ow! What the…”

Felicity grinned and grabbed her phone off the desk. “All done. I’ll send Iris the link to the app and the code for your tracker.”

“Did she just…?” Barry looked at Oliver.

“Yep.” Oliver laughed. “She’s sneaky like that. At least she put yours in your shoulder.”

“Really? So where is yours?” Barry rubbed his shoulder.

“You don't want to know.” Oliver walked away rubbing his ass.

Barry looked at Felicity. “Did you…?”

“Oh yeah!” Felicity laughed.


End file.
